The Secret (Grell X Fem Reader) Chpt 2
by Fanfictionlover0724
Summary: Part 2


**-Chapter 2- **

** You and Grell walked up to Ronald's door, Grell barged right in just as you were about to knock and Ron jumped out of his chair and his headphones pulled right out of his ears. He let out a girl-ish scream as he jumped straight in the air, the chair slid right out from underneath him and he landed on the floor. He rubbed his rear as he groaned in pain. "Damn it Grell, you know not to bug me when I'm listening to music!" He got up and dusted his pants, and adjusted his desk chair back to it's normal spot.**

** "How am I supposed to know when it is playing?" He remarked bending forward/face-to-face, with his wrists on his hips to the blonde reaper.**

**"Well...I guess I need a sign that says 'DO NOT OPEN...MUSIC PLAYING.' That would help alot." He chuckled nervously after noticing he didn't have anything to tell people when his music was on. You walked out from behind the door and tapped Grell on the shoulder, then cleared your throat as deeply and boy-ishly as you could. He looked at you and was confused for a second then he remebered, "Oh, Ronald this is (boys name). He doesn't want a starter scythe, and we need your girl-friend in General Affairs to help him out. Can you do that?" He quizzed. Ronald looked you up and down and sat back in his chair. "I think I can get Clarice to help you, she's one of the good ones." He winked at you. You blushed, but quickly shook your head as to snap out of it. 'Act like a boy, act like a boy!' You though to yourself in a mental panic. Grell again wasn't really paying attention, he was checking his makeup in Ronald's mirror. 'Whew that was close as always.' You mentally giggled. Ron tapped you out of your daze, and handed you the paper work, 'That was quick' You thought. He smiled and you smiled back. You tapped Grell and he grinned with his sparkly,sharp,fanged teeth. You waved to Ron and left as the blonde shinigami put his white buds back in and started tapping his foot to the music. 'Maybe I'll make him a sign for his music later.' You giggled in your head. "So your're gonna be my little partner eh?" Grell grinned. You nodded yes in a shy manner and this time he kinda noticed but paid little attention as ususal. He led you down to General Affairs, you sat on a bench with Grell next to you when you got there with a bunch of other reapers waiting like you. Finally you walked up to Clarice's window and handed her the paper, she quickly told you to wait for an hour...you groaned as you sat back down. "You don't have to stay here with me you know, it's just my death scythe to wit for." You told Grell.**

**"I'd rather not leave, if you get lost again then William will punish me." He whined**

**"Oh...OK then, I can't wait to start. It'll be fun huh?" You said with a bit of nervousness.**

**"Yeah, your lucky you don't have to take the classes or the final exam." He quipped.**

**"Classes? Final Exam? What are those?" You paused.**

**"The clasess are simple to pass it's 3 main courses; Practical Skills, Ethics, and Written Exams." He explained.**

**"Oh...and the final exam? What's that like?" You gulped afterwards.**

**"I took that with Will, I remember it like it was yesterday. Our target was a novelist named Thomas Wallis and his soul fought back against Will and I, that was also me and Will's first love fight." He said very calmly.**

**"So, are you and Will romatically involved?" You quitetly asked.**

**"Sadly, no...But I wish we could be. There's another chap I wish to be romatically intertwined with, but Will doesn't like him." He sighed.**

**"Oh? Who is that? I mean if you don't mind my asking." You quickly entered the last part in.**

**"No, not at all. I feel I can trust you with stuff somehow. Anyway, this fellows name is Sebastian Michaelis a demon butler for the well known Earl Ciel Phantomhive." He explained.**

**"Sebastian! I know him, he helped..." You suddenly stopped and corrected your sentence out of fear Grell would catch onto that being the reason you were with Undertaker and bumped into him as a 'girl'. "I've heard of him before, he seems kinda cool. All black hair, blood red eyes, yeah, he's a cool guy for a rolemodel." You edited your statement acting all cool.**

**"Okay? That seemed odd, but otherwise. OH MY GOSH HOW LONG IS THIS GONNA TAKE, CAN MAKING A DEATH SCYTHE TAKE ANY LONGER!" Grell exploded out of impatience for General Affairs buisness timing.**

**You flinched at his loudness, but shrugged it off due to your love for him as you had to act brave, boy-ishly brave. Then you heard a very light voice call your (boy name) and you walked past him, mouth hanging wide open. Your death scythe; Chrome handle and blade, gold leafing lines braided along the blade. You took it in your hands, a bit heavy but well worth it. Grell was impressed you had such color tastes and nodded in approval. "Well how does it feel Reaper (boys name)? Your very own death scythe and it looks GREAT!" He did his (I Love You Sign Language) hand sign and flashed his teeth in a grin. **

**"It feels a bit heavy, but great nonetheless." You laughed.**

**"You know what? You need your own hand sign if your gonna work with me, we can work on a catchphrase later." He claimed.**

**"Catchphrase? I know about the hand sign thing now...but why a catchphrase? Do you have one?" You questioned nervously.**

**"Of course I do... I AM A FLAMING REAPER OF DEATH!" He chimed. You stared in awe at his flashy-ness and was even more impressed. Wanting ever so to tell him of your feelings but knew he would lose all interest in you if you did so. You had your scythe, your partner, and everything else. You were beat, walking with Grell all day made your nerves shake to no end, he walked you all the way to your dorm which was a few doors down from his. And you and him said goodnight, and you noticed just before you and him closed your doors at the same time he winked and smiled at you like he would Sebastian or Will. You closed your door leaning against it as you slid to the floor, and gasped and sighed. You ran to your bed and puffed your face into the pillow and squealed in happiness that you had spent a whole day with Grell Sutcliff, the secret holder of your loving affections. You sat in your bed side and walked over to the closet and found a strange red pajama set in your closet, it had a note attached that read, "To my little partner, good luck working with yours truly... Grell Sutcliff. XOXOXOXO" Your face went into shock, "When did he have time to do this? It must've been a gift while waiting for my death scythe, and he had someone slip them in here for him." You sighed out a deep breath and changed into them, they were soft and fluffy, and warm. You sighed as you pulled your miniblinds up to see a perfect full moon shining and iluminating the room in moonlight. 'This day couldn't have gone any better than it did.' You though as you slipped under your covers and drfited off into a deep sleep in your new room...no better than just a room, a new home...yeah home sounds way better. "Home." You sighed as you closed your eyes in the moonlight filled room. **

**-END OF CHAPTER 2-**


End file.
